Captain America Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Thompson * * ** General Meade ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Trapped in the Nazi Stronghold! | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Henry Baldwin, a wealthy American, has agreed to donate part of his fortune to the British war effort. After making his public announcement, Steve Rogers and Bucky decide to keep an eye on Baldwin. Sure enough, that night he is grabbed by Nazi operatives and forced into a car before Captain America and Bucky can stop them. Deducing that the Nazis are seeking to smuggle Baldwin into Europe, he decides it's best for the two of them to travel overseas. Disguising themselves as a woman and a young boy, Steve and Bucky sneak out of Camp Lehigh and take a plane to Europe. Along the way they are shocked to see that Baldwin is in the same plane as them along with a few Nazi operatives. That night they change into Captain America and Bucky and hear Baldwin screaming. Coming to his aid, they fight off the Nazis but Baldwin disappears. Changing back to their disguises they decide to investigate further. Tracking Baldwin to Nazi occupied France, Captain America and Bucky are surprised to hear that Baldwin had resurfaced and apparently put on a ruse to appear to be captured. What they are unaware of is the fact that Baldwin is seemingly allied with the Nazis, and is working for Hitler directly. Travelling to Britain, Captain America and Buck expose "Baldwin" as a Nazi spy who is posing at the millionaire. Before they can get answers from the spy, he is gunned down, however when knocking out his killers they learn that Baldwin has been taken to the Black Forest concentration camp in Germany. Travelling there, the two heroes storm the camp and free Baldwin, delivering a humiliating defeat to the Nazis while Hitler and Hermann Goering are both on location. Fighting off Nazi forces, the two heroes rescue Baldwin and bring him back to Britain. When they return to the United States and to Camp Lehigh, they find an angry Sgt. Duffy waiting for them demanding to know why the two went AWOL for a number of days. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Fritz ** Unnamed agents and soldiers ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * * ** *** ** *** **** ** *** ** *** **** ***** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Wax Statue That Struck Death! | Writer3_1 = Joe Simon | Writer3_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler3_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = Nazi agent the Wax Man has begun a series of murders killing notable military officials and statesmen around the Camp Lehigh area and leaving wax replicas of their faces at the scenes of the murders. After the murder of Senator Keats, Steve Rogers and Bucky decide to investigate as Captain America and Bucky. Unknown to them, the Wax Man and his minions -- through a secret base -- are working to create an army of tanks to attack the camp. The Wax Man then leads an attack on the camp, prompting Steve and James to change into Captain America and Bucky. They take control of one of the enemy tanks and destroy all the other attackers. Quickly switching back to his civilian identity, Steve Rogers is given hay duty by Sgt. Duffy but abandons his post when he learns that Bucky has been kidnapped by the Wax Man. Meanwhile, Mayor Dobbs meets with General Stevens to pressure him into dealing with the Wax Man as voters are looking for solutions. That night, Captain America investigates the only lead: the local wax museum. There he is attacked and captured by the Wax Men and his minions. Tied up, Captain America hears how the Wax Man intends to bomb the United States. Using a nearby open flame, Cap burns through his bonds and free Bucky. Smashing up the operations, Captain America would unmask the Wax Man as Mayor Dobbs and leave him for the authorities. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Unnamed Wax Man's agents Other Characters: * Senator Keats * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = Short Circuit | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = Captain America and Bucky discover and stop Nazi sappers planting explosives in and old mine under their camp. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * Deserted Mine Items: * * | StoryTitle5 = The Valley of the Mist | Writer5_1 = Ed Herron | Penciler5_1 = Al Avison | Inker5_1 = Al Gabrielle | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = As Tuk and Tanir continue their search for Atlantis, they come across the people ruled by King Amir who are being terrorized by the Hairy Ones a tribe of primitives savages. Fighting them off, Tuk and Tanir are thanked and shown the path to Atlantis. This takes them through the Valley of the Mist, and they soon find that the mists have anesthetic properties and are soon knocked out. They are captured by the Witches of Endor who seek to sacrifice them. When they revive they find that they have Princess Eve, formally of Atlantis, as their prisoner and hope to convert her into one of their own. Tuk and Tanir then fight off the Witches and free Eve and escape into the jungle. Eve explains that she was recently ousted from her kingdom by her evil uncle and asks the pair to help them liberate her people. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Giant bird * * Eve's uncle Other Characters: * Inhabitants of Crete * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * * Events and Eras: * 50,000 B.C.Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age | StoryTitle6 = The Devil and the Green Plague | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler6_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Joe Simon | Inker6_2 = Jack Kirby | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = Hurricane agrees to accompany the Holden expedition into the Mato Grosso, where they will join a Doctor Clay, who is battling a strange body wasting disease that is killing thousands there daily. Hurricane soon learns that the green plague was created by his old nemesis Pluto who has convinced the Jivaro Headhunters to help destabilize the region and prevent all attempts to contain the plague. While Ruth Holden and Ralph Rand work on a cure, Hurricane goes looking for Dr. Clay but learns that he was captured by the Jivaro. Tracking them down he not only finds that the Jivaro had killed Clay, but also captured Holden and Rand. Using his powers to blast through the Jivaro strong hold, Hurricane creates a pair of wings to fly Holden and Rand to safety while he brings the Jivaro's fortress down around them. With the castle destroyed and a cure made for the green plague, Hurricane flies off into the air. While elsewhere, Pluto learns of the failure of his plan and vows to deal with Hurricane in the future. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Jivaros * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | Notes = Continuity Notes * This is the first appearance of Captain America's disk-shaped shield, the one that Cap will use throughout the majority of his career. * Hurricane (Mike Cury) is identified as Michael Gray in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}